The Unexpected becomes the Expected
by DarkGeoPower5
Summary: Harry/Draco. For six years they have been rivals now that Draco realises his fate he turns to Harry and BOTH confess their secrets. Please R/R! Better summery inside. Also some Ron/Hermione.


A/N: Ok this is my first Fic and my first slash, so please be kind and review, like I said flamers are welcomed because they might help me improve my fics. So please help me in anyway you can because I REALLY need a beta right now! But I'm looking into one right now. Anyway IM/E-mail me if you feel I could improve my story somehow.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize as the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot (which I'm still trying to figure out) and some new characters throughout the story.  
  
Summery: Harry and Draco have been rivals for a long time. Now that it's their last year at Hogwarts, both boys want to confess their love for each other but what's stopping them? Harry deals with a new reality and Draco has now come to face his father. (I know I stink at summeries, but this IS my first time writing a fic.) Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, and I think some more along the way. (We'll see) The slash will come EVENTUALLY!  
  
Warning: This is a SLASH fic, meaning male/male relationships. Don't like it, don't read it!  
  
And on with the story.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Harry was overwhelmed with the excellent grade he got on his potions test. Professor Snape rarely gave Harry a good mark because of his hatred toward his father's prank back in his third year. Harry was coming out of the dungeons when Draco Malfoy had "bumped" into him. "Watch where you're going Potter" "Sod off Malfoy" said Harry with as much venom that he could muster. "Why don't Weasel and Mudblood follow you anymore?" Malfoy questioned It was true that Ron and Hermione weren't following him that much since their sixth year. Of course Harry knew why they were so distant with him nowadays . Since forth year Ron had a gigantic crush on Hermione and until sixth year he had the courage to tell her. Harry was not at all surprised that Hermione reciprocated the feeling for Ron. Since then they were spending too much time with each other to bother putting up with Harry. " I said sod off" this time with some hurt in his voice "Fine! Let's go." Malfoy indicated to his goons.  
  
Harry had rushed to his dorm to tell his friends the good news. Once he climbed through the portrait he regretted it because he found Ron and Hermione snogging on a couch. Instead of disturbing them he ushered himself to his own dorm. Yes is own dorm. He was shocked when he received a letter from Dumbledore claiming him the new Head Boy that summer. And he was MORE astonished when he learned there were TWO Head Boys this year. But when he learned who the other boy was, he almost fainted of disbelief. Harry strode across his room to his bed and sat down to think. Harry was depressed. Ever since his fifth year, all Harry wanted was to be loved. He knew Ron and Hermione loved him but that was not what he wanted. He wanted what real LOVE, the love of two people caring for each other. Harry knew that he would never get what he wanted NEVER. You see Harry was not normal, being The-Boy-Who-Lived was not all of it. Harry was gay. Yes it was true. Harry had known that he was gay ever since his fifth year. He would dream about .certain things and was confused that it dealt a lot with boys. Over the course of his fifth year he began to develop many crushes on other boys from different houses. There was Justin Filch-Feltchy from Hufflepuff and there was Seamus from his house and a couple of others that he had long forgotten. By the end of his fifth year he convinced himself that no other boy in Hogwarts was gay. So he fell into depression during a part of his summer holidays. But not for long because surprisingly enough he HAD met someone but in the muggle world. Mike, yes Mike. That was his name. Harry had met Mike at one of his sitter's house one day. Since aunt Petunia had nothing for him do, she often went out with uncle Vernon and Dudley for dinner, so she sent him to a sitter across town. Mrs.Benemater, his sitter, was a kind lady who had a son named Mike. Mike was one of a kind. He was smart, kind, very handsome, dirty blond hair, and a very sex God body. Harry immediately fell for him. What Harry didn't know was that Mike was extremely shy. He would always be locked up in his room and only came down when supper was ready. One day Mrs.Benemater went out to buy some groceries and left him and Mike alone in the house. Even though Harry blushed whenever he would see Mike, he would resist the urge to pin him down and devour him. So mike came down about ten minutes after him mother left and claimed it was too hot in his room. So he sat across from Harry and turned on the telly. They watch in silence for some time until Mike saw that Harry was shivering. He brought a blanket to cover them both since he too was cold. Harry was startled when Make had asked him about Harry's personal life. Mike asked if Harry had had any girlfriends in the past, just when Harry was about to answer Mrs.Benemater walked through the door. He was sure that she did that on purpose. Over the next couple visits Harry became aware that Mike was avoiding him. Harry waited for Mrs.Benemater to leave for a meeting to march into Mike's room and demand why he's ignoring him. When she had left, he was about to knock on Mike's door when the door opened and Mike grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. The next thing Harry felt was Mike's lips on his. It was like flying, his lips were soft and yearning for more but Harry tried to push away but Mike was too strong. Harry was grasping for air but Mike wouldn't allow him to. A moment later both boys were panting. Mike started to apologize but Harry had now pushed him against the door and gave him deep kiss. Life was excellent after that day. He and Mike had become boyfriends but no one knew yet. Harry then fell into depression again when the summer holidays had dawned on him. Telling Mike that it was over between them was heartbreaking. Surprisingly Mike lived the same life. They still remained friends after that but Harry couldn't help but feel guilty when it came up. Harry now lives in Hogwarts, where anything is possible even falling for your worst enemy..  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok so how was it? E-mail me at darkgarfieldboy@yahoo.com for some improvements. Now please take you time to review. Like I said I don't mind flamers just don't be that harsh with me since I am a delicate flower (lol). So please review it! Oh and yea give me some ideas on how to continue this story because I haven't planned it out yet. Silly me! I will try to poet Chapter two up ASAP but I have work and stuff. Umm.lets see how can I make this into a cliff hanger? Ok so Chapter two will deal with Draco this time and his past boyfriend ..dun dun dun! Who could it have been? (I know I stink at this too) 


End file.
